Talk:Sundering Weapon
This is going on my warrior -- [[User:One Three Three Seven|'One Three Three Seven']] 22:29, 4 August 2007 (CDT) :I think it's pretty shoddy. A sundering attack every 10 seconds? Now unless Cracked Armor really is omgwtfpwnj00lolnoobgtfobbq then I think this is relatively weak --Blue.rellik 22:40, 4 August 2007 (CDT) ::Oh wait, thats stupid, I didn't notice it was only for one attack. this skills is meh -- [[User:One Three Three Seven|'One Three Three Seven']] 22:55, 4 August 2007 (CDT) :::Cracked Armor is -20 AL to a min of 60 AL. Also with that 10% AL pen, add in penetrating blow, a 20/20 sundering weapon. Thats a garunteed 30% and a 1/5 chance to get 50% penetration. Ferdoc 08:14, 5 August 2007 (CDT) ::::The AP on this skill looks like base, so it won't stack with Strength or the pen chop/blow skills. Cracked Armor, however, is nearly on par with Deep Wound considering how powerful it is. Not as easily caused though. --Kale Ironfist 10:27, 5 August 2007 (CDT) :::The stack of armor penetration would be multiplicative, not additive.--Carmine 07:48, 9 November 2007 (UTC) Probably would be interesting with say... Decapitate while using the before mentioned 20/20 sundering mod :Vampiric > Sundering --Blue.rellik 18:51, 5 August 2007 (CDT) ::Vampiric always makes me feel dirty. I preffer Sundering. Zulu Inuoe 09:09, 13 August 2007 (CDT) :::I think I have used a vamp weapon one time total when I was trying out a bow spiker. I have never used it because it's utter trash on pretty much every weapon (and I don't like having to switch out weapons in order to regen after battle) --Gimmethegepgun 09:11, 13 August 2007 (CDT) This + Body Blow for a warrior? Shiverz 12:08, 23 August 2007 (CDT) anyone think the sword in this image looks like ichigos from bleach?. no This with barrage/voley ? anyone tried it? sign please, would work like all weapon spells do, only hit the first person the arrows hit, the rest would just be normal attacks =). though i think this could have some use on a war/rit... especially with a hammer, where the bonus AP would make a difference.. hmm or maybe with an axe.. then follow up with decapitate... 0_o now there is an idea! I know thats a little bit risky but... automatic crit+50damage+deepwound+30%ap... and if it stacks with weapon AP... holy wow! that would hurt... (grins wickedly) Morvick 23:01, 6 September 2007 (CDT) Sundering Hornbow + Penetrating Attack + Judge's Insight + Sundering Weapon = 60-80% Armor penetration, + "Go for the Eyes!" for a Critical hit, which multiplies damage by sqrt(2). Only takes two players: R/Rt and P/Mo. That hurts more, because Decapitate sucks. >.> (T/ ) 23:13, 6 September 2007 (CDT) lol decap dosent suck too bad, its just a very limited skill... and it only requires one player, and two skills to get all that, so you can build in all sorts of goodies... heck since this is not an enchant u could even throw on brutal weapon for one hell of a one hit spike... + 200 damage in one attack... yikes! Morvick 12:52, 7 September 2007 (CDT) :no, you couldn't. Only 1 weapon spell per player at a time can be active.80.5.218.160 11:41, 15 September 2007 (CDT) whoops good call... though the damage would still be rediculous... ive used this on my war/rit in ab and hit a 240 on a monk =) i followed with weapon switching and critical chop and that poor monk never knew what hit him... pwnage! :Don't think the natural hornbow AP stacks with Sundering Weapon, otherwise my 15 Strength Archer would be overpowered. Zulu Inuoe 19:28, 28 January 2008 (UTC) Research request Could anyone please go and verify if casting this spell and then using body blow/shot, aura slicer etc etc... as the next attack will cause the added effect of these skills? --Ckal Ktak 18:19, 28 September 2007 (UTC) :I've tested it with Body Shot, it does trigger the additional effect. I assume the others are the same.-- Enigma 09:16, 2 October 2007 (UTC) Conditions stack in what order? Is this applied on after or before attack skills have applied their condition (in the same way Apply poison covers Cripshot)? Or is cracked armor first? --Mafaraxas 12:29, 9 November 2007 (UTC) :I assume it will come in first, in the GW code, an attack hits first and then deals damage and the effects of that damage. that means that this skill will see the next 'hit' apply cracked armour and then the attack skill or whatever will go in next. Similar effects (like apply poison) may be related to the order they're cast. --Ckal Ktak 17:51, 9 November 2007 (UTC) idea why not put this into a spirit strength attacker? just a thought...--Uberxman1028 23:50, 8 December 2007 (UTC)uberxman1028 it would only affect the first attack after use of the skill, rendering SS useless during the recharge of sundering weapon Araziel 20:50, 13 December 2007 (UTC) That is of course assuming the attacker only has one weapon spell. Mercurius Ter Maxim 22:19, 12 January 2008 (UTC) Buff And now its 3 attacks, might play around with this then. Vainity And Sorrow 15:18, 22 January 2008 (UTC) order of trigger So if I cast this on myself and them use Body Blow/Body Shot/etc, does the conditional trigger? Or must I hit them once first and then use the skill. (T/ ) 11:52, 26 October 2008 (UTC) :Just tested w/ body blow and this. The test dummy got cracked armor and deep wound in one hit. 12:33, 26 October 2008 (UTC) ::Talk:Sundering_Weapon#Research_request lol. --- -- (s)talkpage 12:34, 26 October 2008 (UTC) :::Scrolling up is too much of an effort ;) Silver Sunlight 12:53, 26 October 2008 (UTC) ::::The note on the page wasn't clear enough and I cba to read other people's talkpage posts. :> (T/ ) 22:28, 26 October 2008 (UTC)